


I Long For You

by HootHalcyon



Series: Ruthari Week 2020 [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Moonshadow Elves (The Dragon Prince), Mutual Pining, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-04-22 08:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HootHalcyon/pseuds/HootHalcyon
Summary: The light of the full moon had suddenly made itself known; clouds parting like curtains to reveal the smiling face of the moon. The light shone against the glossy surfaces of the lush leaves and greenery of the large forest before reaching the elves nestled within the hideaway. The nurturing moonlight washed over them and into their beings, coating them in an invisible appearance, complemented by a vivid retelling of their unique markings. Their eyes glowed effervescently; Runaan and Tiadrin’s eyes a matching blue, while Lain and Ethari’s amber eyes illuminated impressively.---fulfilling the prompt 'glow'!
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Lain/Tiadrin (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Ruthari Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594201
Kudos: 37





	I Long For You

**Author's Note:**

> credit for this idea goes to my friend @littlemimifoxx on twitter :) go follow her!!
> 
> you can find me on twitter @ hesbianamaya if you'd like :)

Ethari bid his farewell to his crafting mentor as he departed from the warm forge, stepping into the cool fall air. The heat he grew used to during the long hours of his apprenticeship made him immune to slight breeze present in the air, such was apparent as he studied the long, cozy coats the other elves of Silvergrove had begun to wear as the seasons changed. The ascension into fall was nothing short of comforting to the young elf, as he favoured the coziness and beauty of the season. 

Suddenly remembering his plans for the night, he smiled to himself before a pang of nervousness hit. Long story short, Lain and Tiadrin, two of his best friends, had invited him to hang out with them in a nearby forest not far from where they lived. The catch, however, was that the young couple had also invited Runaan; quickly advancing warrior, and conveniently, the craftsman’s crush. The poised, focused moonshadow elf quickly gained Ethari’s attention, if not because of his stunning radiance and elegance, but because of how he could see beyond his distant nature and into his true side; that of a good heart and honestly. Although it wasn’t his area of expertise, the elf knew that what made a good assassin was not physical strength or a cold facade, but a true, withstanding heart. This then made it unsurprising that Runaan could possess the same traits.

Talking to him, though? Letting him know of his feelings? He had to admit, he was a step ahead of the other when it came to admitting and allowing his feelings to take shape, but that did little to ease his anxiety and butterflies whenever he was around him. His best friends, however, didn’t let this stop them from trying to push the two to make progress in what could become something great. Ethari could practically hear the gears turning in Tiadrin’s head when she watched the two young men interact, analyzing them for their actions, what they’re holding back, and why. Lain was the more vocal of the two, clapping them on their backs and gesturing towards one of them to very obviously point them out to the other; the growing blushes on their faces only encouraging his antics. One time, the craftsman could’ve sworn that through his exasperation after a particularly close encounter, puppetered by none other than the up and coming members of the dragonguard, he could hear Lain asking his girlfriend if he’d done well, to which she replied “we’ll try again next time, Lay.”

He shook his head, drowning out the embarrassing memories of all the times he’d failed to make a good impression on the assassin, as he hoped that maybe tonight would be the night he could finally get somewhere with his crush. After a quick visit home to drop off his belongings, the elf made his way towards the meeting grounds the couple had told him about. The full moon rose in the sky, the clouds still covering the broad expanse of its cratered surface. In the distance, he heard the faint footsteps of someone headed in the same direction of him. 

“No,” he thought, already pushing the possibility out of his mind. “It couldn’t be.”

His gaze moved towards the movement, only to discover that yes, it could be. The slim figure of the silent assassin could be seen merely feet ahead of Ethari; turquoise eyes trained on the same destination the other elf was headed towards. Panicking, Ethari thought of what to do. He could walk up to him and start a pleasant conversation as they walked together, or he could remain secluded and unseen. Though, that would be hard due to the other’s training, and he didn’t want to seem rude…

Fine.

He was going to do what had always come naturally to him in normal scenarios. 

“Runaan?” he began, voice warm. Blue eyes met brown, and Ethari’s heart nearly gave way. 

“Hello, Ethari.” the archer replied, voice as if he were addressing one of his superiors. 

“Did Tiadrin and Lain also ask you to meet them here too?”

“They did. You as well?”

He nodded.

“Hmm.” he hummed, thinking. The craftsman wouldn’t know it, but he shared the same exasperation, and feelings, as well. “Well, how was your day?”

Ethari’s expression widened in surprise before he quickly composed himself. “Oh! It was good thank you! Starting to get the hang of designing larger weapons, such as battleaxes and large swords…it’s really very rewarding. I’m lucky to be in the position that I am.” his heart softened at the thoughtfulness and genuinity in the other elf’s expression. “And you? How was yours?”

“Good as well. I am...also learning about larger weapons. To wield a variety of differently sized weapons is to be capable and prepared. We’re not so different, it seems.” he offered, trying his best to make himself sound relatable.

Ethari smiled, nodding. “It seems as so.”

They finally reached their destination after walking in comfortable silence for a few minutes, and they weren’t sure if they were glad the pressure was off, or unhappy that their privacy was now interrupted. The familiar faces of their two best friends were reassuring, though, as they knew whatever they did or said would help guide them towards their next interactions. 

Upon seeing the two, the couple smiled almost too excitedly, happy that their plan had already been set into motion; sharing a mischievous look before greeting them. 

“Looks like you two have already caught up” Lain smirked. Tia elbowed him immediately, furiously whispering under her breath. 

“Oh- oh, we did! We were just talking about...weapons!” Ethari explained. “We both seem to be learning similar things.” 

“Hmm. that helps.” he remarked. “Tiadrin and I are the same, but she always seems to be the one to beat me in our matches.”

“It’d help if you didn’t look at me with those big eyes when I’m in the middle of a battle.” the young woman groaned.

Her boyfriend turned to her, sporting the same big eyes she had just chided him for. “You know I can’t help it. How could I?” 

Tiadrin hid her blush behind another groan. “Quit it, our superiors are starting to get annoyed. You have potential, I know it.”

Lain was about to tease her further, when the light of the full moon had suddenly made itself known; clouds parting like curtains to reveal the smiling face of the moon. The light shone against the glossy surfaces of the lush leaves and greenery of the large forest before reaching the elves nestled within the hideaway. The nurturing moonlight washed over them and into their beings, coating them in an invisible appearance, complemented by a vivid retelling of their unique markings. Their eyes glowed effervescently; Runaan and Tiadrin’s eyes a matching blue, while Lain and Ethari’s amber eyes illuminated impressively. The replenishing boost of energy invigorated each of the elves; the two lovers even more so, as they watched in awe as the beauty of their partner grew with their new form. Lain turned to Tiadrin with a soft expression; marvelling in the young woman’s brilliantly illuminated aqua eyes and boldly coloured markings. The woman returned the sentiment; leaning forward to gently move her boyfriend’s long hair away from his face so that she may also see the beauty of his full moon form. She closed the space between them to press a gentle kiss in between his bright brown eyes before they shared a kiss. 

Ethari always marvelled at the wonders and beauty of the full moon form all moonshadows possessed; in the days leading up to this phase of the moon, he kept books detailing the history and workings of this incarnation close, studying and learning all that he could. The light of the full moon, though useful to assassins, was also valuable and favourable even to those who chose not to fight. It was nearly impossible for anyone, elf or human, to find themselves less than astonished by the unique, stunning appearance the full moon form provided.

This proved to be a constant truth as he turned to his side to face the other elf beside him, whose beauty had now reached standards the craftsman could have thought impossible- his striking aqua eyes emitted a bold, yet tranquil radiance. His long, white hair danced gently in the breeze. And his expression--the sheer peace and serenity evident in his features made Ethari’s heart hurt, touching him to his inner core. He found himself breathless as he observed this usual distant, perfectly poised elf become vulnerable as he embraced the power of the full moon.

Catching his glance, Runaan turned to Ethari, and quickly shared the same feelings. He gasped softly--soft enough that no one would notice it except him. Stretching across the sides of his face and under his eyes, the thorn like markings on Ethari’s face casted a gentle, mild lavender luminescence; a contrast to the bold appearance of Runaan’s form. The gentle, brown eyes looking into his struck him just as the light of the moon had; shedding him of his usual reserved demeanour, and promising careful and considerate treatment if granted. The meanings he found behind seeing this previously undiscovered side of the other elf caused something within him to stir. Before he could explore it further, he tore his gaze away, blushing. 

Breaking from their rose coloured haze, Lain and Tiadrin caught the better half of the other elves’ inner journeys, and knew that they needed to instigate, quick. They shared a knowing look before speaking up.

“Wow, honey, you really look dazzling tonight.” Tiadrin exaggerated.

“You too. Wow, your blue eyes seem even more beautiful now…” Lain mimicked.

The woman gasped. “Kiss me.” 

The warrior did as instructed, closing in on his girlfriend with passionate fervor, delighting in her small giggle as they embraced. Taking it up a level, Tiadrin grasped him close, pulling desperately at his clothes. The taller elf shifted so he was now in her lap, fitting in comfortably before leaning in again. 

Runaan and Ethari gasped, shielding their eyes and turning towards each other, quietly thankful that their invisible forms hid their blushes.

“Uhh...wanna, get out of here, and let them be...together?” the craftsman offered.

“Yes please.” Runaan answered quickly. 

The two elves left the couple to whatever they were doing, walking close together.

“Um...you look...great, Ethari.” the assassin stuttered out. 

Ethari’s ears perked in surprise. “You too. Your eyes are so bright.”

Runaan paused. “They’re not scary are they?”

The pause of a second set of footsteps could be heard. “Of course not. You could never be scary to me, Runaan.”

“Oh…” the other elf whispered. His job entailed him being as intimidating and frightening as he could be in order to get his missions done. But, of course, Ethari never had to worry about that. And that just made everything a little bit easier. 

The shorter elf hesitantly reached an invisible hand towards the other’s face, waiting for if it was to be accepted. Runaan leaned forward, graciously accepting the offered hand. Ethari’s heart stuttered, he’d never been this close to him before.

“Can I kiss you?” he whispered, hand still planted on his cheek. 

Surprise flashed across Runaan’s eyes before he smiled, nodding. Their kiss was short, but meant everything. Both of their hearts raced as they embraced; their exhilaration evident on their faces as they parted. Smiling, they broke into laughs as they studied the other’s face before leaning in again, unable to stop now that they knew their feelings were mutual.


End file.
